


~FANFICS~

by Anima_artistica



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_artistica/pseuds/Anima_artistica
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3
Collections: larry





	1. Author's Note

**HEY GUYS! WELL, THIS IS MY FIRST WORK AND I'M DEADASS NERVOUS.   
** **I DON'T REALLY WANNA MESS THIS UP, HEHE *NERVOUS LAUGHTER***

**WELL, EVERYTHING MENTIONED IN THE STORY IS CUSTOMARILY MY CREATION AND EXCEPT HARRY,ZAYN, LOUIS, NIALL AND LIAM (SORRY LIAM I'LL PUT YOUR NAME FIRST THE NEXT TIME) ALL NAMES USED IN THIS BOOK ARE JUST OARTS OF MY IMAGINATION AND I'M REALLY SORRY TO THE PEOPLE WHOSE NAMES HAVE BEEN USED HERE; IT'S A COMPLETE COINCIDENCE.  
**

**THE CELEBRITIES USED IN HERE ARE NO WHERE SAME TO THOSE DEPICITED IN THE STORY, SO PLEASE DON'T GET OFFENDED.  
**

**ALSO, THERE IS USAGE OF FOUL LANGUAGE AND MATURE SCENES WHICH MIGHT BE DISTURBING FOR SOME PEOPLE, SO IF YOU THINK YOU'RE UNABLE TO HANDLE IT. YOU'RE FREE TO STOP READING THIS STORY IMMEDIATELY.**

**NOTE: CRITICISM IS APPRECIABLE AND ACCEPTABLE BUT HATE IS BLOCKED :) AND ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE PLUS I'M A NEW WRITER SO PLEASE IGNORE THE MISTAKES I'LL TRY MY BEST TO EDIT THEM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**  
  
THANK YOU  
LOVE, A x


	2. ~CAST~

**~CAST~**

**HAROLD EDWARD STYLES**

** **

**LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON**

** **

**ZAIN JAVAD MALIK**

** **

**NIALL JAMES HORAN**

** **

**LIAM JAMES PAYNE**

** **


End file.
